


Your Eyes

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-18
Updated: 2002-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspective ficlet in which Sirius and Remus reflect on each other's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny that was nagging at me until I finally gave in and wrote it.

_Sirius_  
Your eyes are beautiful.

Your eyes have that beautiful and rare amber color that reminds me of gold and sunshine and sweet, sweet honey.

Your eyes, always changing, alternately comforting and frightening, seem to know all and tell all and be all.

Your eyes, when they lock onto mine, always seem to bore into my soul and learn all my secrets and fears and yet still love me somehow, in spite of it all.

Your eyes are magical.

Your eyes can make the tides halt, the wind pause, and the storms cease, all in one tender glance at me that makes me feel like the luckiest man on earth.

Your eyes kept me going when all hope was lost, when I thought I'd never see you again, when I thought you didn't love me anymore because of a crime I didn't commit.

Your eyes bear the pain of your soul, our souls, and yet somehow that cheers me and keeps me going despite everything.

Your eyes sparkle with amusement when you're feeling playful and bear your tears when you're feeling melancholy and display your fear when you're afraid, and you need me.

Your eyes retain their color even when you change once a month, and even though dogs are colorblind, I can still sense their beauty and wisdom.

Your eyes are exactly like you.

*

_Remus_  
Your eyes are beautiful.

Your eyes have that warm and inviting chocolate brown color that reminds me of cozy fireplaces and midnight rendezvous and absolute sweetness.

Your eyes, though deadened with the pain and torture of all those wasted years, still retain the infamous mischievous sparkle I remember from our youth.

Your eyes, when you turn on the charm and make them so beseeching, always seem to get you exactly what you want, and somehow I never regret that.

Your eyes bewitch me, holding me in their startling power to both calm my desire and drive me mad with wanting you, needing you.

Your eyes always make me feel like I'm drowning, drowning in your love, and yet I never want to breathe without you again.

Your eyes are the same whether they belong to a man or a dog, warm and passionate and so, so tempting.

Your eyes bear the weight of my pain as well as yours, but you don't seem to mind at all, and I'm so grateful for that.

Your eyes make my monthly transformations so much more bearable as they lock onto mine and convince me that everything will be okay, because you're here, and I know it will be.

Your eyes are beauty and mystery and perfection all wrapped up in one loving gaze.

Your eyes are exactly like you.


End file.
